


a dance on sand

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [277]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fusion, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The music was like nothing Blue or Yellow had ever been used too. It was nothing like Homeworld, it was so free, unique, and earthly in a way they couldn’t explain.





	a dance on sand

The music was like nothing Blue or Yellow had ever been used too. It was nothing like Homeworld, it was so free, unique, and  _ earthly _ in a way they couldn’t explain. The beats, the way the notes hit, the experimentation. The way it sounded.

It was new.

It was beautiful.

Yellow and Blue stood still, eye to eye, with shy smiles on their faces as the human music from the stereo filled the empty air.

The beach was empty, it was night. Millions of stars covered the black sky of Earth like tiny dots, and all organic life forms were leaving the two diamonds alone to discover Earth music through the stereo Steven had left on the beach for them.

So, they were alone, with this beautiful music, not really knowing what to do next.

Well, dancing would be the obvious choice, a few moments were movements were like unspoken words, yet told so much more than words ever could. But, they were both nervous. During the balls, it was other gems who did the dancing, not them.

Yet, there is a first for everything, and it couldn’t hurt to try.

Yellow carefully placed her hand on Blue’s shoulder, never letting go of their eye contact.

“Is this okay?”

“I think? I don’t know if we’re doing it right.”

“Neither do I.” Yellow answered, before placing her other hand on Blue’s waist, and then carefully began to move her feet to the rhythm. “But we can always try, dancing can’t be that hard.”

Blue nodded before beginning to move as well. She placed a hand on Yellow’s hip as well.

It was hard at first, both diamonds almost stepping over each other’s feet or bumping into each other, but after a while, they got the hang of it, and the silent worries of not being able to dance disappeared into the background.

They were alone, being the only thing on each other’s minds while the music was playing in the background. Yellow gave Blue a small smile that caused her face to darken, and before they knew it, Blue leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Yellow’s lips like she had done countless of times before.

This time, it was different.

For a split second, both gems felt warm, full,  _ whole _ , and a blinding white light engulfed them. And when they opened  _ their  _ eyes, they realized they weren’t two, but one.

A green gem, twice as tall as before, both of them at the same time, yet their own person, a fusion.

She was Green Diamond, and she was made of love.


End file.
